Zelda: Skyward Sword - Temple Of Hylia (My Version)
by Aerisuke
Summary: This is my take on the Temple Of Hylia scene. (*Warning The following scene contains spoilers for Skyward Sword.*) R&R Please.


Zelda: Skyward Sword – Temple Of Hylia (My Version).

**(Note: (*WARNING THE FOLLOWING FANFIC CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: SKYWARD SWORD*). This is a story that I wrote as a birthday present for my sister back in 2012. At the time I worked on this fanfic, I remember playing and beating Skyward Sword with my sister, and as soon as I saw the Temple Of Hylia scene with Link and Zelda, I knew I just had to write a fanfic for this. You'll understand why this is my version of the Temple Of Hylia scene.)**

Disclaimer:  
I do not own The Legend Of Zelda. It belongs to Nintendo.

After Link got into the Gate Of Time (at the Sealed Temple) and inside the Temple Of Hylia into the past, he finally saw the woman he's been looking for since she got kidnapped – Zelda.

Zelda, who was in a white dress with her hair no longer in a ponytail, turned around to face Link to look at him, and said:

"You've come so far, Link. I'm so glad you could make it."

"Zelda," said Link, who was stunned at how beautiful she was. The sunlight peered through a hole on the ceiling, and the rays of the sunlight shone on her and sparkled.

"I suppose Impa told you everything, did she not? It seems that we have traveled so far away from home into the distant past. But in this world, the land which has suffered from a battle between the goddess Hylia and the demon king Demise, have not yet been healed," Zelda spoke.

"You mean… all those fairy tales about the war that we heard back in Skyloft during our childhood… is real?" asked Link.

"Yes. In fact, let me try to tell you a story about that war, Link," answered Zelda who looked up at the sky.

"The old gods created a supreme power and a relic where anyone who touched this power would make their wish and have it come true. They called it the "Triforce." But, since Demise longed to make the world his and his alone, he created an army of monsters, to prepare for a war. He wanted the Triforce all for himself. Of course, Hylia, the goddess, worried about her people, so she used her power to send both them and the Triforce into the sky on one part of the earth which was cut as a piece away from the land. This floating rock which we now know as Skyloft became the new home of our people. But after a long, fierce, and dangerous battle, Hylia's mission to seal away Demise was now complete. But, after the demon king became imprisoned, it was later known that the seal would be too weak against Demise's power. Therefore, the seal broke, and Hylia was injured pretty badly during her battle with the demon king. It became clear to her that if the seal on Demise was broken, there would be no point in stopping him. And even if the demon king were to be released from his prison, for everyone who lives in this land, it would mean the end of the world for them. So, in order to stop the demon king, Hylia came up with two plans and set the both of them into action," Zelda continued as she walked towards Link.

"What were those two plans, Zelda?" questioned Link who was shocked.

"The first plan was for Hylia to create Fi, a spirit, now living inside of your sword in order to serve her mission: to aid her hero on his quest to save the world. As for the second plan, Hylia would abandon her current form and transfer her soul into the body of a mortal which would become her new host. The reason why she sacrificed herself to do this, as you probably already know by now, Link, was so that the Triforce, the supreme power created by the old gods could one day be used. But while the supreme power of the Triforce was created by the gods, all of its magic can never be wielded by one person. However, knowing that this power would be her last chance and only hope, before dying, she gave up her powers and immortal form," replied Zelda.

"So then, I am the chosen hero like in the prophecy," said Link, now understanding the story that Zelda told him.

"Yes, and I, Zelda… am the reincarnation of the goddess Hylia herself," said Zelda as Link grew silent while Impa watched them, and walked away, leaving them alone to finish their conversation.

Suddenly, Link remembered what Zelda said back at the Statue Of The Goddess in Skyloft regarding Hylia during the Wing Ceremony:

_"To the great goddess Hylia, protector of our people who guides the light. Please grant us your blessing, grace, and mercy as I play your part in this ceremony."_

"On the day of the Wing Ceremony, Ghirahim's tornado which separated you and me tossed me out of the sky, and I fell down into the world below – the surface. I almost got kidnapped by his monsters, but luckily, an old woman who resides in the Sealed Grounds rescued me at the last minute. Since I had no memory about my past as Hylia, the old woman explained my story, and I understood what my goal really was, and what I had to do. So I went to each temple across the land to pray to all the goddess statues. Throughout each statue I came across, my memories of my past returned to me. Then, Impa, a servant of the goddess, led me here… to the past," explained Zelda as she walked closer to Link.

"So that's what you've been doing this whole time while we were apart. At first I was starting to worry about you, but now I know what's been happening to you since you've been gone, Zelda," said Link.

"You see, Link, this is all part of an attempt to try and resurrect Demise, the evil demon king. Since his true physical form has been covered by the seal that's on him, he now takes the form of a monster. But even in the state he's in now, he's now able to destroy this land if we let him do what he wants," Zelda explained, continuing her story as she turned her face away from Link.

"That is why we must stop him from freeing himself from the seal that imprisons him, and that is why I have to stay here to try and use all my power to keep the seal closed as best as I possibly can. But as long as I do this ritual, the two of us will try our hardest to prevent Demise from reviving himself back in the present, our own time," she said.

"What?! But Zelda!" cried Link.

"Since Hylia, I mean, since I created this seal so long ago, I must maintain it by keeping it strong for as long as I am able to. Now that the memories of my former life are coming back to me, I now see that this is my destiny, and what I must do as my purpose."

"But Zelda!" cried Link as Zelda interrupted him, looked at him, and replied:

"Link, don't you see? The goddess created Fi and the great blade that she has been a part of for many specific reasons. It's because your mission to defeat the evil and monstrous Demise now solely rests upon your shoulders. But back in the present, you've already defeated Demise and put him back in his prison twice. I thank you for that, Link. Really, I do. You've really matured so much on your long journey, Link. You've learned wisdom from solving multiple puzzles and traps, power by learning and mastering on how to use your sword which you now wield. Finally, after all the hardships and trials you had to face, you now have true courage. And now that you have those abilities inside of you, you are now worthy of wielding the power that the old gods left in our world and behind for our people. You are worthy of claiming the Triforce for yourself."

Zelda held out a hand for Link to grab, and said:

"Kneel before me, Link."

Link kneeled down on one knee and touched her hand with his.

"Valiant youth, you have endured many hardships and journeyed far in your quest to reach this place. Along with your travels you have found wisdom, power, and courage, and for this I shall bless your sword with the goddess's power. May it give you and your sword the strength to drive back the abomination that threatens this land!" cried Zelda as the Triforce began to glow on Link's right hand.

"This mark which now appears on the back of your hand is proof that you are the hero of legend who will save our world and therefore you have sacred power within you. This is the mark of the Triforce. Now, rise, Link, and draw your sword," Zelda declared.

As Link drew his sword, Zelda turned her back to him.

"Hey. What's wrong, Zelda?" Link wondered, worried he said or did something.

"Link, I would like to apologize to you before I continue," came the solemn voice of Zelda.

"Why? What did you do? You did nothing wrong," Link said, still in that worried tone.

"You see, the mark of the Triforce that is now on your hand is a symbol of the world's greatest power. However, if you can obtain the actual Triforce, then we will be able to rid Demise of this world once and for all. But, there is a problem. Since there are many souls in this world, only a few of them, no, a select few, those with an unbreakable spirit can wield its might."

Zelda started walking away from Link.

"Although it's unclear of why the old gods created the Triforce, I think I know the reason why. The old gods created the Triforce because they specifically designed it so that their own kind would not be able to use its power. That is why I think it was their way of hope to all people – mortals, who live in this land… speaking of that, this is the part where you come in, Link. In order for Demise to be defeated and to give the land hope, the goddess Hylia needed someone with an unbreakable spirit."

"And whose unbreakable spirit would that be?" Link quizzed.

"What do you think? It's you, Link. But your spirit alone was not enough. You had to overcome many trials and hardships and then awaken the hero within yourself so that you could wield the Triforce. So Hylia, I mean, so I knew that if it meant for you to save Zelda, you would have to go through any danger without ever doubting yourself," Zelda answered.

"So what are you trying to say, Zelda? Tell me," Link demanded.

Tears fell from Zelda's eyes as she walked towards the light.

"I… I used you. Oh, Link. I'm so sorry I had to put you through all this. But war is going to come soon, and the fate of this land rests in your hands. I need your strength to help us in this dark hour. Although it's all true, it isn't right and doesn't excuse my actions. But I'm prepared for whatever happens to me, and will pay the price for what I've done. To make sure that the seal will hold Demise for long, I will remain here in the past by falling into a deep sleep for a thousand years."  
Zelda turned around to face Link, with tears still in her eyes.

"What?! No! I can't let you do that!" pleaded a shocked Link.

"Link, I'm so sorry. You must think I'm a bad friend."

Zelda started to cry. Link walked up to her.

"Zelda. Look at me."

She looked at Link.

"I don't think you're a bad friend. No… our friendship is more than that. On the day we first met as children, I knew that we were meant to be together. So, before you go into your thousand-year sleep, I want to tell you this. I love you, Zelda."

Zelda's eyes widened in shock as Link kissed her. After that, her eyes began to close as a tear fell down her face and onto the ground. As Link and Zelda were kissing, Zelda remembered the day they first met.

_Flashback…_

_~ 12 years ago… ~_

_It was the first day of school, and all the kids in Skyloft were getting in their seats. The kids in the classroom were Link, Zelda, Groose, Cawlin, Stritch, Pipit, Karane, and Fledge, and their teacher was Instructor Owlan._

_"Hello, class. Welcome to the Knight Academy. My name is Owlan, and I will be your instructor. Please call me "Instructor Owlan." Now then. Why don't we start off by introducing ourselves?" _

_Whenever a student would introduce themselves, they would stand up so the teacher would hear them._

_"I am Link."_

_"I am Zelda, and I am the daughter of our school principal, Headmaster Gaepora."_

_"I'm Groose."_

_"Cawlin."_

_"Stritch."_

_"Pipit."_

_"Karane."_

_"And I'm Fledge."_

_"Good. Now that we've introduced ourselves, let's get to work," said Owlan as the students began doing their work._

_At recess…_

_Link and Zelda were sitting on a bench that was near the Knight Academy._

_"So, Link. Tell me about yourself," Zelda suggested._

_"Okay. Well, my parents abandoned me when I was a baby. So your father took me in and raised me as his own. But someday, I hope to become a knight of Skyloft!" cried Link._

_"I see. I have a similar story than yours, Link," Zelda suggested as she got up off the bench, and walked a few steps away from Link._

_"My mother died after giving birth to me, which led my father to look after me after she was gone."_

_"I'm sorry," Link said, getting off the bench, and walked to Zelda, turned her body around to face him, and put his hands on her shoulders. "How about this? Let's be friends forever, and nothing shall ever come between us."_

_"No. I have a better idea, Link. Promise me that you won't let anything happen to me. Promise?" asked Zelda._

_"I promise, Zelda. Like I said, nothing will ever come between us,"_

_Link answered Zelda, hugging her._

_Suddenly, the school bell began to ring._

_"Come on, Link. Let's go back to class."_

_"Right."_

_While Zelda and Link were running back to class, hand-in-hand and laughing, Groose was watching them from a tree and realized that he (Groose) was in love with Zelda._

_End of flashback…_

After they were done kissing, Link looked at Zelda, and touched her left cheek with his right hand.

"Zelda. Remember that promise we made twelve years ago when we were children? I promised that I wouldn't let anything happen to you. Now I feel like that I'm breaking my own promise."

"Link. Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'll never forget my days spent with you, growing up in Skyloft. It made so happy that I wanted that feeling to last forever."

Suddenly, the light that Zelda stood under made her be sealed inside a crystal.

Link began to bang on it while crying her name.

"Even though I am Hylia reborn, my father's daughter, your friend and now your lover, I am still your Zelda. After Demise is gone, this seal will be useless against him, and then, I'll be able to wake up. So, before I fall asleep, I want to ask you one favor, sleepyhead."

"Okay. What is it?" Link asked as he stopped banging on the crystal.

"Ever since we were kids, I'd always be the one to wake you up when you slept in. But since I'm the one that's going to sleep, and after it's all over, will you come back and wake me up?" Zelda questioned.

"I promise, Zelda, my love," replied Link.

"Thank you, Link. Always remember that I love you."

With that, the light shined on the crystallized Zelda and she fell into her deep sleep.

"Zelda," Link called her name and began to cry. He turned around, and walked towards Impa, while the door that had Zelda in the crystal closed.

"Well?" came the voice of Impa.

"I know what I must do. Impa, take care of Zelda," a determined Link responded.

"I will," she answered as Link went through the Gate Of Time, and back into the present.

**(Note: Well? Did you like the surprise? Yes, I know that Link and Zelda did not kiss at all in the game, but, I thought it would be cool if they added a kiss scene in the Temple Of Hylia between the two of them. Also, I think Link and Zelda are 17 in Skyward Sword. I could be wrong, though, so the flashback went to twelve years because I think they were five at the time they first met. Yes, I made Link talk in this fanfic because I couldn't deal with him being silent throughout the story. No offense. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed the fanfic. ^_^)**


End file.
